moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Crimsion Gauntlet
This group is related to The Chronicles of The Dark Hand. Quotes: "The Blood Knights have shifted their ideology too far towards that of the lesser races. The Crimson Gauntlet stands to steer our order back in the right direction. The Blood Elven Light-Wielders of old have returned; and none shall stop us." ~ ''Arrodis Lightfury, Right Hand of The Crimson Gauntlet'' "The Sin'dorei are the master race, and the true inheritors of the Light's power. All others must come to see the truth of our supremacy; to suffer under a delusion of anything less is heresy in its purest form." ~ ''Colius Thalaron, Left Hand of The Crimson Gauntlet'' =Profile= ---- The Crimson Gauntlet's most important information is recorded here. Main Details Upcoming Event (01/08/2017; 20:00Hrs ST): Overview: The Crimson Gauntlet is an elite sub-faction of the Blood Knight Order, whose advanced Blood Knights -- whose "Blood Templar" -- are dedicated exclusively to dealing with some of the Thalassian State's highest-level interests and threats. Besides primarily answering to the Blood Knight Order's rule, The Gauntlet is also jointly politically backed by both The Medivh and the Dominion of the Sun; hence why its two leaders -- its two "Hands"-- are Knight-Lord Arrodis Lightfury and Master Colius Thalaron: respective members of said factions. Opinions on the group vary greatly within Quel'thalas. Many within the Blood Knight Order who stand external to the sub-faction, generally view the high-caliber group as either something to revere and aspire to be apart of, or something to be despised and avoided at all costs. Those outside of the Blood Knight Order, Blood Elven commoners, military personnel and aristocrats alike, view the group as either a home for some of the Blood Knight Order's strongest patriots, or a haven for the Order's most radically twisted puppets of the Magisters darkest. Fueling the division of opinion is the sub-faction's radical ideological leanings: the group's most common identifier at home and abroad. The Gauntlet's two aforementioned political protectors, and its two Hands, both hold radically racist and nationalistic viewpoints; and The Gauntlet, due to its more hardcore nature, often takes these outlooks to their extremes. Joining The Crimson Gauntlet: In order to become a Blood Templar of The Crimson Gauntlet, a Blood Knight must first receive either a written or verbal formal invitation to "ascend" from one of the sub-faction's Hands. Exceptions to this rule exist, but are only made when one is formally endorsed by one of The Crimson Gauntlet's Arms; but such an avenue is rare. Once a Blood Knight has received an invitation to be assessed for induction, or once a Hand has been called upon by an Arm to review one of their own recommendations, one must pass a unique trial, which may encompass elements of either mind, magic, physical might or all three. Said trail is to be hosted by either one or both Hands. If a Blood Knight passes their set trial to the expectations of the hosting party, then that applicant is granted the Blood Templar title, and accepted into the sub-faction; after they've recited the group's oath of Light ideology and nationalism. However, if a Blood Knight fails their set trial, then their memory will be wiped back to a time directly before their invitation or endorsement, via the use of Shadow magic; with or without consent. This is to ensure that the knowledge of The Gauntlet's ways is kept strictly on a need-to-know basis. Supplementary Details Membership: Arms (Overseers): * Knight-Lord Tendael Dawnlight: Dominion of the Sun * Senior Magister Mannanan Felstrike: The Medivh Membership: Hands (Leaders): * Right Hand: Knight-Lord Arrodis Lightfury: The Medivh * Left Hand: Master Colius Thalaron: Dominion of the Sun Membership: Blood Templar (Soldiers): * Master Koyasha Mace: The Medivh * Master Darnathalas Brightheart: Dominion of The Sun * Master Blaise Sunderblade: Dominion of the Sun * Knight Thaneron Lightshield: Dominion of the Sun * Knight Selionia Sin'Dal: Dominion of the Sun * Knight Sylvania Brightheart: Dominion of the Sun * Knight Xaywug Dawnsong: Dominion of the Sun * Knight Maethel Dawnlight: Dominion of the Sun Group Specific Enemies: * Confederacy of the Lion :< Details Coming Soon > * The Sunstrikers :An ultra anti-establishment organisation of evil undead elves (specifically ex-Forsaken), bitter High Elves and disgraced Blood Elves, this budding new faction stands to topple all that the Magisters control. Led by a former senior Magistrix with a great thirst for revenge, this rebel faction operates from a magically-hidden base, deep within the tainted Ghostlands of Quel'thalas. General Enemies: * Burning Legion :The enemies of all denizens of Azeroth who don't fall under their tainted sway, the Demons of the Burning Legion have recently returned to try once more to dominate and destroy all; and that naturally includes Quel'thalas. Believing themselves to be the Blood Knight Order's best answer to such a threat, the Blood Templar of The Crimson Gauntlet regularly fight the emerald demons, doing their part in their world's most recent war or great stakes. * Knights of the Ebon Blade :Once considered a generally neutral order of fallen heroes, the Knights of the Ebon Blade passed a point of no return with the Blood Knight Order when they attacked its Matriarch as she protected the body of Tirion Fordring from their unholy desecration. Since this great slight against the Blood Knights, The Crimson Gauntlet has made it one of their priorities to attack any Ebon Death Knight they come across. * Alliance :Proving time and time again to be both enemies of the Blood Elves and their parent faction, the Alliance stand in defiance of the future world that The Crimson Gauntlet seek to have their people live in. As such, the Alliance are foes that the Gauntlet show no quarter. Ever. Key Holdings: * Primary Headquarters: Xel'dormu's Sin :The warped remains of the Azeroth of an imploded alternate timeline, Xel'dormu's Sin floats decaying in the chaotic Twisting Nether, devoid of life and full of secrets. Claimed in secret by The Medivh as top secret Thalassian territory, The Crimson Gauntlet uses this enigmatic landmass as their headquarters, utilizing its shadowy denizens as elite training aides, protecting it from outside sources, and keeping the spoils of their conquests safe from all foes; among other things. Nationalism: The Blood Templar of The Crimson Gauntlet proudly consider themselves to be the most radically patriotic of their racial kin. To these elite Blood Knights, their people and their state's prosperous future is paramount, and no other race can compare to what they consider to be their kinds' innate supremacy. Racism and a unique brand of brutal nationalism, in other words, is an element that lies firm within all Blood Templar; particularly their leaders. Relationship with the Light: The Crimson Gauntlet views the Light as the supreme power to ensure Sin'dorei dominance and supremacy. It is held that the Light is a tool meant to be commanded by the blood elves, and that blood elven supremacy in the Light must be regularly demonstrated to ensure the fear of the "lesser" races. Working with an altered set of the traditional three virtues of the Light, the Crimson Gauntlet holds respect, tenacity, and justice as key virtues for its members. * Respect: For those who stand loyal and true to Silvermoon, pure of corruption. * Tenacity: To endure the hardships produced by the lesser races of Azeroth. * Justice: Against those who have wronged the Sin'dorei, and those who have wronged Quel'Thalas. =History= ---- The Crimson Gauntlet's history is recorded here. Prelude: Dawn of a New Sunwell In Year 26, the Sunwell, a once awesome fount of arcane magic that passively fueled the very existence of the Elves of Quel'thalas, was violently retaken from the Burning Legion, and purified of its corruption into a duel wellspring of Arcane and Light magic. Not since Quel'thalas' fall to the Scourge years before had the Blood Elves been so culturally impacted by such a victory. To the many, the Sunwell's return was welcomed without issue or question; to a powerful minority, however, its well-fought for return was not without a downside; a downside that needed to be prepared for. Days after the Sunwell's reclamation, under the shadow of night in a corner of the Ghostlands, a secret gathering of some of the Blood Elves most influential senior Magisters took place to discuss what a future alongside a divine Sunwell, and a "reborn" Lady Liadrin, could hold for their organisation's ways. Hours of heated debate passed, and, whilst the general consensus of that fateful meeting was that the Sunwell's divine turn was welcome, the gathering couldn't shake their fears over the potential rise of a politically powerful, devout group of Human-esq Light practitioners within Thalassian society. In an effort to preserve their Blood Elven culture's spirit of complete freedom of magical inquiry from the conservative views of the future faithful, the few gathered Magisters agreed to form The Medivh: a hidden order of cold intellectuals, hellbent on working towards the maintaining of the Magisters overall ideological hold on Thalassian society firm; particularly from Lady Liadrin and the new faithful. Part I: Return of the Silver Hand (Under a Major Rewrite) Years passed since The Medivh's founding, and much influence had been obtained in many internal and external spheres of influence; without the group's outing. Knight-Lord Arrodis Lightfury, more commonly known unofficially as "The Dark Hand of the Magisters" for his wiliness to do the Magisters, in particular The Medivh's, more discreet dirty work without question, had been assigned the long-term task by the shadowy group of keeping tabs on those Blood Knights who, like him, privately stood against becoming ideologically in-line with the views of the Blood Knight Order's religious Matriarch, Lady Liadrin. Arrodis accepted his task with great enthusiasm, and chose to focus much of his watch on The Dominion of the Sun, knowing from experience that the paramilitary group contained many of the order's fringe of interest. Whilst in the process of observing the Dominion's knights of like-mind, the Burning Legion returned to Azeroth, and the Horde and Alliance lost their first major battle. Priorities changed, and the project was put on-hold as the war caught fire in the Broken Isles. Time passed. In response to the Burning Legion's return, like warriors across the globe formally collected into mega-orders of their own. In this spirit, the Blood Knight Order formally joined a remade Order of the Silver Hand under a new Highlord, in-effect committing to officially mingling with the lesser races in the process; something that many Blood Knights vehemently hated. Blood Knights of interest to The Medivh began to reveal themselves more brashly; and Arrodis was watching. < Work in Progress > Scrambling to meet the Legion's might, and keen to seize any opportunity to prove their worth to the Thalassian State, the Dominion sought to create a jointly-run military force of elite soldiers. An observer of the Hegemony, and long-time ally of its leaders, Knight-Lord Arrodis Lightfury approached The Medivh with a plan that would both grant the Hegemony the force that they sought, as well grant The Medivh the start of the anti-faith back-up plan that they desired. The Medivh agreed to politically back the Phoenix Hegemony's move to create their own military force with Thalassian Troops, knowing that their blessing would inevitably mean a silent sway with the Hegemony if needed. And thus The Crimson Gauntlet was born. Part II: Rise of the Blood Templar (Under a Major Rewrite) Two leaders, Arrodis Lightfury and Colius Thalaron, the sub-faction's Right and Left Hands respectively, were appointed, and Blood Knights from within the Hegemony began to be recruited and up-skilled into "Phoenix Knights": the group's vision of elite Blood Knights. The Medivh granted Arrodis the use of an off-world Thalassian claim known as Xel'dormu's Sin for his group to operate from, and, together with Colius, the two began their work against all who stood against their parent factions. =Trivia= ---- * OOC: All editor privileges and credits for this page belong to Arrodis (user), aka Jesse, of Moon Guard-US. * OOC: In order to keep up-to-date with our RP group's happenings, it is essential for all members to observe The Gauntlet's external text chat channel. One can find said channel among the Dominion of the Sun's Discord text channels. * OOC: If you've any lore concerns about the group, please don't hesitate bring them me, Arrodis. Catch me in-game via mail, or whisper me anytime I'm online; I'd love to chat. Category:Blood Knights Category:Thalassian Military Category:Thalassian Army Category:Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Horde Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Blood Knight Order